Drained
by Learest
Summary: Its been a year since Link departed from the two princesses of different worlds. Now he's craving something new. His curiousity got the best of him, and he stumbles upon an old item, and an old enemy from a dark past. LxDL shonen-ai. More detail inside.
1. Prologue

Yeah I own nothing, blady blah.

I wish I did though.

Anyways, this is a yaoi fanfic. If you don't like it, well you should read it anyways. The first chapter doesn't have a lot of dialogue I know that, but I'm just setting the scene. Lots of awesome shonen-ai tasty stuff, and steamy goodness later on. Bust out your itunes, your favorite eats and get comfortable.

...

A long sigh droned from the corner of the room, adding along to the graceful drips of the rain. The rumbling thunder shook delicate, miscellaneous items scattered around the small house, along with the candles that flickered in random groves among the oak wall. Link, an extremely bored, adventure-deprived teen adjusted himself in his uncomfortably small bed as his attempt to relax.

"Hell, This makes catching glowing bugs for random little girls exciting."

Link sat up, gazing through the one window in his house only to see angry clouds glaring back at him. After zoning out, Link began wondering how Midna and Zelda were doing since their last adventures together.

It had been a little less than a year since the three had split off in their own direction; after all, they were all busy with their own affairs. Link helped repair the damage done by the twilight monsters in Hyrule castle, and other small spots around the country. Zelda was busy ruling the whole damn place, and maybe occupying herself with something else, since she was required to search for a king to assist with her reign. Link would have gladly taken Zelda for himself, since he developed a strong attraction for her ever since they first met. After all, she was a hella pretty. Not to mention extremely smart. Unfortunately, he was just another farm boy or swords boy or whatever; it didn't matter to Zelda's damned counsel. The counsel demanded Zelda marry a royal blooded knight in bright, shining armor, while Link just didn't have either. He wasn't a huge fan on flashy apparel.

Link's former companion, Midna, had left to rule her own country and to help her people recover from the terrible reign of Zant. Link had always considered Midna as a companion he was hesitant about allying himself with, but since it was his only option at the time to travel along side with the princess, he ended up developing a strong bond with Midna… friendship or romance, he didn't know.

He was just a teenage boy anyways.

However, Midna did leave him with an image of herself Link still couldn't forget. She was tall, slender, with long fiery locks of hair that burned an image in Link's eyes. He always just saw her as an ambitious, slightly selfish imp, but later she became something so different, so much more. It was almost nostalgic, his attraction to her. It was as if he saw it before, as if he longed for it once, but Link couldn't remember.

CRASH.

Link jumped, startled at the noise that interrupted his thoughts, as lighting exploded almost directly over his house. The thunder caused some porcelain collections to fall from their stands and shatter.

"Goddamn, if a few plates and thunder are going to scare me then I seriously need to do something. I never thought boredom could make someone so miserable." Link thought to himself.

The tall golden-haired, slightly tanned hylian jumped from his bed onto the first floor with grace. He brushed the few locks of hair curling along his face away from his eyes, mussing up his hair even more, as he gave himself time to recover from getting up so swiftly. He looked around his dreary abode, trying to come up with any bright ideas to entertain himself. That's when his bright blue eyes fell on the nearby latter that lead to his poor excuse for a basement.

"I guess the basement could go for a good pick up, slash exploration… Hell, you know you're bored when you clean for entertainment."

Link sighed to himself as he grabbed a nearby candle and let himself down to the black abyss. The candle didn't light much other than a two-foot span around his fist. It only managed revealed silhouettes of curious items around him, while burning masses of dust that were unfortunate enough to fall into the flame.

Damn candle.

Link's face wrinkled with determination as he reached his hand out to meet the back wall. He turned his head towards the left, eyes gazing upon a shelf, some toys, poorly carved chunks of wood that he couldn't figure out what were supposed to be, and a small crystalline mirror.

Nostalgia filled his senses all over again.

Link's breaths became short and shallow and his senses on his scalp prickled.

"This mirror… It's… This is…"

His thoughts couldn't even make sense of themselves as he gazed intently at his reflection. Link's delicate features were lit to a gold color from the candle's flame, except his eyes, which were now a cold grey. His hair was fading color, turning a darker brown.

Link backed away instantly. His heart was thumping; feelings of nostalgia and fear were crashing together in his chest. He was confused, and a bizarre sense of anxiety began to stir in his gut.

The room turned overwhelmingly quiet. The crackle of the candle, the rain, and even the thunder had silenced themselves. Pressure seemed to have increased, pressing what little air that remained in Link's lungs out. The breath forced from his lungs had evaporated into a shadowy mist, and vanished within seconds.

Everything stopped. Link dropped his now-blown-out candle onto the floor, and its drop released no sound. The room was lit up, not by light, but it seemed as if it was lit up by darkness.

A cold sensation trickled down Link's neck and it began to nip on his ear.

"It's been too long, Link." A smooth, cold voice whispered.

The blonde hylian gasped at the broken silence; the piercing sound of a voice left his ears ringing.

Oh hell…

Link's eyes, which were pressed impossibly tight together, shot open. His light eyes were met with dark grey eyes, dangerously close to his. Link found himself pushed away and pinned uncomfortably against the back wall by the shadowy figure.

Link's gaze was trying painfully to somehow see who, or what was holding him against his will so hard. All he could depict was the slivery eyes that were obviously teasing. Link felt his face become warm with a long exhale that wasn't his own. A cool hand began running up the blonde boy's toned back, as link let out a small cry. It was a cry out of shock, and guilty, scared pleasure. The figure pressed his lips against links gently, not as a kiss, but so much so Link could feel the person grin.

"…I think I almost forgot what you tasted like."

That's when the figure bit hard into Link's bottom lip so much that the blonde teen gave out a loud cry.

It was enough to shake Link out of his petrifaction, and he began to swing with as much energy as he could muster at whoever just bit him.

"Get the hell away!"

Instantly the figure slipped away, like mist to a brush of heat.

It was too late for Link to realize that he hadn't drawn a single breath, and his head became heavy. Before he knew it, Link slipped away into a painful darkness.

...

To be continued.

PS: if you guys ever played "a link to the past" Zelda game you should know what that mirror is. Tricky, eh? Not really.

aanyways, tell me what you think!


	2. The Dark World

Second chapter. Yaoi scene. There's your warning.

By the way, I own nothing.

...

His head was pounding, throbbing; it felt almost as if each aching pulse was visible. Every inch of his body was miserably sore, even his stomach hurt. He lay where he was, perfectly still, eyes closed, as if he was sound asleep, but it wasn't long until a painful sting in his chest disturbed his rest.

Then he remembered he needed to breath.

Link's eyes shot open as he inhaled a massive breath, so much that he could almost feel his lungs tear. The breath didn't help much; instantly the blonde hylian began choking excessively on something, he didn't know.

_It hurts.._

It was the stench in the atmosphere that probably triggered the coughing fit. The smell was unbearable; it had an aroma of a musty, damp, putrid… something. The smell was so thick that it filled Link's lungs as if it was something solid.

Link desperately reached for his thin, off-white shirtsleeve and tried to suppress the stench. His clothes calmed his coughing, and then he began focusing on his other senses. Link's eyes were blurry… and damp. The air was stinging his eyes so much that they began to draw tears. In that moment he managed to catch a glimpse of what was around him, trying hard not to shut his eyes again.

The ground was dry, cracked, and brown. Sparse patches of grass struggled to survive on the calloused earth as they radiated a deep shade of navy, with the tips a lifeless white from the lack of water. There were disturbing woods that enclosed, towered and blocked any hint of light that might have been visible. The only portion of sky visible was a deep shade of indigo masked by angry clouds. An icy wind whistled a short, cold song as it passed the crooked trees and Link, causing an uncontrollable shiver to crawl up his spine.

_This… This is…_

His thoughts were interrupted again with a bigger fit of coughing. Without a second thought, Link pulled himself on his feet, and ran towards a direction, he didn't know which one, with all his energy.

He knew he was suffocating or dying, whichever came first; he could barely muster the energy to stand.

Link's eyes were closed, and he was blindly stumbling forward as fast as he could. His sensitive ears picked up sounds that he never heard before all around his steps. The crunching of wood under his sandals stopped as he pushed forward, and his footsteps now released the sound of feet against stone.

Something seemed off as Link walked more towards his direction. Instinctively, he stopped short of his clumsy jog and listened hard for any hints of danger.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A human?" a rough voice screeched.

Link froze. He opened his eyes as much as he could, and could only make out a disfigured, oddly colored blur.

"How in the bloody hell did a human get here?" A higher pitched, scratchy voice demanded.

"I don't know, and I definitely don't care. I haven't eaten one in so long… Do you think he's tasty?"

Link attempted to swallow hard, but failed. His throat was so dry and raw from the harsh coughing, that he could barely speak. He opened his mouth at the blurry figures in protest to "eating" him, but only a few squeaks came out. He clenched his neck tightly with his hands desperately, as if it would allow him to speak more clearly.

There were more tears streaming down his face now, not from fear, but frustration.

The two monsters guffawed loudly to each other in response to Link's useless attempt to make a noise.

"The littl' bastard can't even say anything! He's completely speechless! Maybe we should tease 'im, perhaps torture 'im a little bit, maybe by then his pathetic little neck will allow him to speak!"

"I've never tasted a human before… Say, I'm rather curious, not to mention hungry. Maybe, should we take a little bite?"

Disgusted, Link backed a step away.

_Goddamn. I don't even know where I am, and now a pair of who knows what wants to eat me? I'm not even wearing my shield… Why the hell did I have to pack it away? Why the hell do I clean when I'm bored?_

Link reached behind for his sword, but his shaky hand was only to be greeted by the flimsy shirt on his back. His hands searched desperately at his pockets for something to strike with, a sharp rock, an arrowhead, anything…

He was unprepared for a situation like this, and it showed. His flimsy off-white shirt that laced up at the collar, and khaki colored capris were definitely not ideal fighting gear.

Link cursed.

Feeling around his back pocket, his hand slipped on a dagger. Hiding his relieved surprise, Link grasped the dagger tightly at his side. It took all his energy to stand up straight; Link could only pray he had enough to get a decent swing at the enemies.

He was rapidly growing weak, and he knew it.

One of the monsters took a step forward towards Link with ease, oblivious to any sign of danger. The blonde hylian could feel cold sweat drip down his face, causing pieces of golden hair to stick to the frame of his jaw.

The hylian crouched, with moonlit eyes narrowed and fierce.

"Look at the Lad! He's shivering his ass off in fear and he still tries to sca-"

There was only one sound. It was the ring of a whistle from the wind being cut in two, or maybe the piercing sound of a bone being severed. Whatever it was, it happened too quick to figure out.

_Thud._

Link's eyes were clear and sharp now; he could see every detail that was in front of him. He could easily see the blood seeping in the microscopic grooves of the pavement below him, and even the warts planted on the grotesque head rolling towards his feet.

The second, smaller monster dropped his clunky jaw. His poor excuse for eyebrows wrinkled together as he showed scowled.

"How could you, boy? You're no human! You, you're a God forsaken demon child!" The monster shrieked.

Without hesitation Link swung around in a swift circle, his left hand following close behind the momentum, and sliced the dagger diagonally across the ogre's face, cleanly decapitating him. His hair whipped around his face following his abrupt movements as he stopped, glued in his finished position. The hylian's sandals made clean streaks in the blood, leaving the once sandy colored fibers a now rustic maroon.

As Link gazed disgustedly upon whom he'd just slain, he saw that the two disfigured ogres were actually guards to the cave he had just entered.

Panting lightly, Link felt his fatigue crawling back up to his head, tugging on his eyelids to shut, and pulling on his limbs to collapse. The hylian fell on his hands and knees, shaking. His hands were slipping on the smooth, slightly bloody floor. His pulsing veins began to define as he struggled with everything in him to stay up. His body was at its breaking point and just as his arms began to give way and collapse a smooth, icy grasp caught his right arm, pulling Link close.

"Well, I never expected you to follow me."

A tingling sensation crawled up Link's neck in response to the voice. The shiver sharpened the hylian's sensed again, flickering his azul eyes back into focus.

"You have a hella lot of guts to assume I would follow someone like _you_." Link growled. He briskly shot his head back up to face the voice, looking upon the shadowy figure at a hostile angle.

"Oh?" The voice teased with a smug smile.

Link's eyes cautiously gazed upon a figure that resembled himself, with the exception of a few features. The other hylian had silver eyes that were narrowed and teasing; they were lightly shaded by dark brown locks of hair that framed his cheekbone. He was taller, and at the moment a lot stronger. Link slightly winced as he felt his right arm locked in a tight grasp above his head.

"What the hell do you want from me Dark."

Dark's grin faded, but his eyes were still smug. He pulled the blonde hylian closer by his arm, leaning in so close that Link could feel a warm breath on his face.

There was a moment where neither of the boys spoke, and the only sound that was heard was a distant dripping deep in the heart of the cave. A small crackle sounded as Link adjusted his stance.

"You don't have to get so angry with me. I've only missed you, that's all." The shadowy figure taunted.

Link could feel his face get hot.

"_Don't_ mess with me damnit!" He snarled, jaw clenched together hard as he began showing his fangs. His fingers were fiercely locked into a claw, causing the veins in his hands to define. The previous experiences as a wolf were triggering throughout Link's body.

"I dare you." Dark challenged with a devious grin.

Link threw his free hand viciously at Dark as hard as he could, only to be stopped mid air by his enemy's other tight gripping hands.

Link resisted the grasp with all the strength that remained in his tired body. His efforts were useless, however. Dark's tall, shadowy figure didn't budge. Instead Link found himself pushed back and painfully pinned against the slimy cave wall.

He was helpless.

"Let me go."

Dark Link stared amusingly back as his response.

"Let me _go_.."

His eyes began to water again.

"Let me go you stupid fu..!"

Link's sentence was abruptly censored by warm lips pressed hard against his own.

Link went blank. He didn't have the energy to resist this… attack. He almost began to struggle until he felt something hot in his mouth. The sensation was so warm, so soft, and it wasn't long until he gave in.

Dark felt Link relax, and took advantage of it. He pushed his tongue forcefully into through the other boy's lips, searching Link's mouth. Out of pride or pleasure, he didn't know, Link responded by pressing his tongue harder against his enemy's hungry lips. He could feel the brunette grin as he took initiative, sliding his tongue deeper through his mouth, with heavy breaths filling the gaps between each intense kiss. It was almost as if he needed the other mouth to survive, and he was feeding on it desperately in a passionate frenzy, nipping on the bottom lip aggressively. The blonder hylian wrapped his shaky arms tight around Dark's waist, gasping as he felt the brunette thrust his hips forwards, sending a shock wave throughout his entire body.

Unexpectedly, the brunette broke off the kiss to see Link's mouth still partially open, slightly out of breath. Dark let go of his victim's arms, letting him lean against the cave wall limply, still in slight surprise.

"…I let go of you now, you know."

Link's dark eyes glared back.

"You ba-"

Dark slipped a small circle into his mouth and leaned forward swiftly, intercepting Link's hostile reply with one more kiss. Dark forcefully shoved his tongue and the substance he put in his mouth deep down Link's throat, leaving a string of saliva between them as he pulled away.

Link began to choke. Whatever the blonde has just consumed was intensely hot. A heat wave consumed his mouth, burning all his nerves to ash. It had a foul taste of toxicity that began to trigger a heavy wave of nausea. Within a split second, his senses went dead.

He struggled, and gasped for air. He shot the brunette a painful gaze before he collapsed, with the last image of Dark smirking mischievously burned in his eyes.

And from there, everything went black.

...

TBC

well tell me what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

After a while chapter 3 is up and ready to goo. Sorry if it's a little short, I've been pretty busy and this is the most I could come up with. I might even be making a doujinshi about this too.. ;)

Anyways, here it is.

. . .

The flavor in his mouth was a sensation he had never experienced before. It was pungent, hot, but strangely sweet. Link's senses began to sharpen as he sat up from the bed he was laid in, slowly focusing on his unfamiliar surroundings. The room he was in wasn't small, but of moderate size, and it was dimly lit. Tables were covered with bags of who knows what, and loose pieces of silver were set upon the shelves along the stonewalls. His eyes then instantly locked upon the tall, slender figure beside his bed that was facing his opposite direction. The silhouette moved in front of the warm glow of a fireplace as it reached for the end of its shirt, crossing his arms as he undressed his dark chemise. Link couldn't help but stare, oblivious to the fact that the victim of his gaze might notice, as the figure slipped his shirt over his shoulders revealing smooth, toned muscles rolling with each careful motion. The long line that traced the middle of his back down to the faint lower dimples kept the blonde staring more than he realized.

"I assume you're wide awake?" Dark teased.

Link didn't stop staring, but instead shifted his gaze towards Dark's eyes.

"Unfortunately." Link muttered.

Dark's back was still turned towards the blond as his face shifted to give Link a smug smile, eyes glowing. Link returned the gaze with a look that could kill, glowering at his tentative enemy.

"Did you poison me to get me in your bed? Is this your sick way of having pleasure or something?" The blond stated sharply.

Dark brushed his fingers smoothly through his dark hair, licking his lips.

"Oh, you're frisky in the morning aren't you?"

"Don't you even play with me, Dark. Answer my question."

The brunette stared, his smug smile unfaltering. He swiftly closed the distance between himself and Link to merely inches, leaning down with one hand placed firmly in the space between Link's legs, and the other hand propped against the wall.

"I don't think this is the way you should be treating someone who saved your life back there, Link." Dark whispered, tickling Link's slightly parted lips.

"I don't exactly remember knocking someone out as being heroic." The blond whispered back with the same intensity and volume.

"Well," The brunette grinned, "You remember how you first arrived here, and how you felt?"

Link stopped to think, which was hard with Dark's face so damn close to his own. The dark, mussed hair that lined his jaw… his back… his arms so close…

Link forced his thoughts to reminisce upon how he first felt when he arrived, the suffocation, and stinging in his eyes.

The blonde's gaze shifted upon the brunette's curved lips.

"I merely gave you a small medicine that extends how long you can stay in this dimension, of course you wouldn't eat it if I told you to, so I had to force you. Mm, actually, I don't think really did force you, from what I can remember you seemed pretty happy to take it."

The blonde flushed, and this time his eyes shifted down towards Dark's forearm.

"It's not- I couldn't help- hey what the hell are you talking about? I completely fought back!"

"You're not a kiss and tell are you?" Dark teased.

Link opened his mouth in protest but was shut up by a tunic top thrown in his face.

"Put this on. The medicine I gave you only lasts a few hours, and if you don't want to turn into some sort of monster in the next ten minutes then you best wear it."

The blonde lifted up the shirt to observe. The top was dark grey, long-sleeved and made of a smooth cotton-like material. It had a small "V" in the neck, decorated with a design Link had never seen before. Curiously, he turned the top around multiple times to make sure it was safe from any poisons and whatnot.

"And don't worry, I smell good."

Link slipped his arms through the top, his head following in a short motion.

The smell from the tunic _was_ good.

By the time Link had the tunic on Dark was already in a brown/grey hooded cloak, leaning against the wall near the door of the room.

"Whenever you're ready, Link. Unless you really insist on staying in my bed." The brunette taunted.

Link scowled. He was doubtful about trusting Dark, and so he hesitated. He had a lot of questions he needed to be answered.

"I'll answer all you're questions on the way." Dark answered without question.

"Where to?" The blonde asked, skeptical.

The brunette licked his lips.

"Chreida."

. . .

Theres a LOT that's gonna be in next chapter probably. Not too much action in this one.. yet.


	4. The Purpose

Yay for fast updates. I like this chapter A LOT more than the previous one, probably because I composed it before midnight. XD

Well anyways, take note you do NOT know what questions Link has asked yet. That's about it. Get together your pokey and ramune and enjoy.

. . .

"You still haven't answered my question."

"And I'm not going to."

Link humphed. The two continued to walk down the dimly lit hallway, with the blonder one keeping his distance. Link sank into a state of thought, making attempts to answer his own questions while gnawing the neck of his tunic absent-mindedly.

His thoughts were consumed with just how in the hell he got here, to the idiot ogres he cleanly decapitated, to Dark, to the kiss..

Shivers flew up his spine. The blonde refused to even think about the unfortunate event, and bit his lip hard.

That led to the painful memory of Dark biting his own bottom lip before in his basement.

Link's head was getting dizzy from all the spastic shivers.

"Stop."

The blonde's thoughts were interrupted by Darks arm that abruptly reached in front of his path, pressing hard against the momentum of his pensive saunter.

They had reached a large domed chamber, enclosing a central pedestal with black, wood walls. Flickering light radiated from the floor that appeared to be deceptively inviting, and almost repulsive. Morose stone statues plead towards the pedestal with anguished faces, and Link quickly avoided looking at them.

Dark turned towards Link, fiery eyes flickering reflections from the dim light.

"Grab onto me, Link."

Link gave Dark a skeptical, slightly amused look.

The brunette raised his eyebrow in response, with no smile eminent.

Intimidated and hesitant, Link tugged on the side of Dark's cloak, but was directly pulled tighter against the brunette's chest as he felt an arm grab him closer. Within an instant Dark gracefully unsheathed a black sword from his back, a long, thin, dangerously sharp sword and pierced it into the ground. Link was momentarily confused that his "companion" pierced the stone triangle in front of him instead of the pedestal, but his thoughts were soon preoccupied by the idea of the sword sinking into the floor. From the tip of the weapon a black hole began to grow beneath their feet, and Dark released the hilt of his sword and let it sink swiftly downwards. A shadow spawned from the hole instantaneously and wrapped itself tightly around the two hylians, painfully pressing the air out of Link's lungs.

"Are you ready?" Dark asked with a sly grin.

Link could only whimper in response with what little air he had left in his lungs, tears filling the corners of his eyes.

_Am I ready? What the hell is that? I can't even breathe!_

Dark wrapped his other arm around the blonde, holding him close.

He could hear his heartbeat, and feel his warmth. In that moment breathing had suddenly become easy, and Link inhaled Dark's distinctive, indescribable scent with ease.

What happened next, Link had no idea. Darkness consumed his eyesight, and a strange sensual sensation ran up his leg leaving the blonde gasping for air.

_Thud._

"What the he-"

Link stopped his complaining abruptly when he found himself on top of Dark, toppled clumsily on the middle of a bridge.

His nose was level with Dark's own, and his mouth was heaving heavily against the brunette's smug lips.

Link was confused out of his mind.

It didn't help the situation when the brunette rose up on his elbows close enough to snatch a kiss.

"AUGH!" Link jumped back instantaneously, wiping his mouth fiercely with his sleeve.

An embarrassed cough erupted from a nearby dragon-like guard.

"I-It's good to see you well, Master Aniki." The creature muttered bashfully.

"Isn't it?" Dark replied smugly, smoothing out his cloak as he stood up.

Link made no movement, but only glared knives at the figure that just assaulted him.

"Don't tell me you need me to help you stand as well."

"Shut up."

"You're cute when you're angry, you know that?"

Another cough erupted from the guard patrolling the gate of the bridge.

"Anyways," Link spat, also brushing off wrinkles on his borrowed tunic as he stood, "Do you mind explaining what just happened?"

"I kissed you. And you enjoyed it."

Link urked.

Dark smiled teasingly.

"That's NOT what I mean!" The blonde retorted, taking sharp steps towards the brunette.

"Obviously, it's a method of transportation, or warping as you would say that is common in the underworld."

"Well I guessed that much. It just felt kinda… _weird_." Link muttered to the side, trailing off his words as he spoke.

"It's just one of the perks." Dark grinned, sliding his cool hands across the blonde's neck into his hair, playfully tugging his earlobe.

This time a loud, painful cough erupted from behind the two.

"Well I guess that's our cue." The brunette stated, slightly amused as he dropped his hand and walked towards the gate that guarded what seemed to be a giant mass of darkness.

After some amount of hesitation and small banter between the boys, Dark tugged Link through the gate behind him to reveal something completely different from what the blonde had imagined. The elegant obsidian roadways that twisted into large springs, surrounded by shadowy designs carved into the stone left Link awestruck. From every angle there were creatures that were persuading pedestrians to buy their "freshly caught" Poe souls and skeletal jewelry, and the customers would eagerly haggle for the rare bottled spirits in return. Street side musicians played energetically on their demented instruments, hoping for extra spare rupees. As Dark would walk by alleyways, with Link closely grasping his arm, tanned busty girls would giggle and ogle at Dark crying out "Aniki!" every so often. Dark would take little notice of them, however Link would make sure he got a long eyeful of their defined figures.

All of these girls looked freakishly familiar.

The two stopped their stroll at the entrance of a larger gate than before, and without a word a pair of muscular guards pulled the doors open.

"Master Aniki." They rumbled, bowing in respect or fear, Link didn't know.

Before them stood a massive entry room, decorated in black and gold. The ceiling seemed miles high, and was painted with intricate murals that appeared to move.

"Seriously, can you answer my question now?" Link stated, still half mesmerized.

Dark only smiled in reply.

_My head's gonna freakin' explode._

This time the brunette leaned down to nuzzle his face in Link's hair, surprisingly gently.

And to a bigger surprise, Link didn't even object.

"Master Aniki, I'm glad to see you back." A voice welcomed.

"Thank you." Dark replied casually.

The man that stood before the two bowed with grace. He had mauve colored hair that was pulled back into a short pony leaving slightly mussed bangs that shadowed his light golden eyes, and thin lips pursed into a smile. He was tall and toned, wearing a slim black t-shirt and dark brown loose fitting breeches.

His stare had a sting to it, almost deceptive.

"Where to?" He asked nonchalantly.

"The boudoir."

The servant pulled out a long, shadowy, deranged staff from his pocket and elegantly pressed it onto the floor in front of him, opening up a swirling black hole.

Link braced himself for another uncomfortably, unfamiliar sensation.

The room began to dissolve and rearrange into a completely different abode, contrary to what the blonde had expected. Despite his surprise, Link kept his eyes locked completely on the suspicious servant, only to receive that same glare in return. The after-image of the sharp, golden eyes was imprinted into Link's mind, leaving the blonde in an eyebrow-wrinkled state of thought.

He was in such a trance that it wasn't until moments later he was clutching desperately onto Dark's arm clumsily.

The brunette didn't move, but simply stared at Link with an amused expression.

The blonde stepped back briskly, now a light shade of pink.

The room the two had arrived strongly resembled the previous room Link had awakened in before, except this one was much more polished with a much larger bed. The brunette strolled towards his large mirror, and stared for a quick moment before turning towards Link who was curiously investigating the black flame on a nearby candle.

"Do you still want me to answer your question, Link?"

The blonde stopped what he was doing. Surprised he turned towards the brunette, slightly doubtful. Dark was settled in a large, satin armchair, propping his amused face upon his hand, crossed legs moving to their own rhythm. Link cautiously joined his companion, or enemy, he didn't know, and sank into another satin chair directly across Dark. There were four other neighboring chairs, all with differing intricate designs that formed a circle around the middle of the room. Instantaneously as Link settled himself into his seat, four misty figures began to take form in the other chairs. There appeared a giant dragon creature, an ox creature, a bird creature, and the suspicious servant. All of them were holding staffs, humming with pleasure of being used.

Link had an expression on his face that he had never made before.

"It's about time, Aniki. You really shouldn't press our patience so." The ox grumbled in a low, musky voice.

"My apologies, gentlemen." Dark replied nonchalantly.

"Ahem." The bird creature rudely squawked.

"…And ladies."

All of the people, creatures, and who knows what that had just appeared quickly glanced at Link with no effort to disguise their digust.

"Is this kid really the one? He probably doesn't have the attention span of an ogre." The dragon spat carelessly.

Link became flustered. He had just been insulted by who the hell knows what, and he wasn't about to mess with creatures of the dark world unarmed.

He sighed as casually as he could, and turned to rest his head on his shaky fist.

The bird woman gawked.

"Now everyone, we know why we're here. We don't know why HE'S here, but we know Aniki's judgment is supreme. Let's start talking about this war, alright?" The golden-eyed brunette smoothly stated.

"Cain's right," Dark finally sighed. "Things are getting bad, and we, including my companion, have to come up with a strategy."

"Right, right. I completely agree. Good idea on bringing the human, he will be good use with his thinking." A voice interrupted.

Dark glared. "As is, it's inevitable."

Link reluctantly shifted his eyes towards Dark's to be meeted by a fiery, surprisingly warm gaze in return. His blue eyes slid down to Dark's lips as they formed deadly words.

"We're waging a war against the Twilight."

. . .

Responses.

Kimwearsblackglasses- Ah, I always thought nostalgia was a word used for really familiar, strange, but you can't put your finger on it. Thanks for the correction though.

HuHunterofdarkness – Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this. I'm not sure why I like this couple best actually, I kinda just do. XD

Kai-Seiyen- Link gets himself in a crapload of bad situations in my stories. ;)

I have no idea how to respond to your reviews, so I'm just doing this. If there's another way, just bear with me. 3


	5. The Twist

Yes, finally an update. Sorry I haven't updated for such a long time, summer's been really busy. I was also at a little bit of a writer's block, but no worries. I successfully kicked the heck outta that block.

Anyways, the plot IS going somewhere, maybe a bit slowly… but we don't want it going too fast do we? Well, I hope you like this chapter.

- - -

Cold sweat trickled and framed his jaw, as Link stared in shock at his feet. He could hear his pounding heartbeat echoing through his ears, muting any incoming sound from his surroundings. It took every ounce of the blonde's strength to move his eyes onto the darker hylian, and as his blue eyes clashed with fire, the temperature in the room only grew hotter.

"It's about bloody time we declare war on that godforsaken excuse for an empire." The ox figure grumbled, fur-laden eyes crunched into an expression of frustration.

"The ruler of the Twilight is no fool, she has skills beyond her years that guide her every action. We have to take caution on our advancements." A scaled figure stated briskly.

"Ha! That new ruler has no idea what she's doing. I heard she only runs around looking for new men to satisfy her needs." A voice squawked in return.

"Disgrace. Who would have thought that Zant could have been replaced by such a _whore_?"

Link went numb. Frustration, hurt, and anger began to tug at the corners of his mouth, forming his lips into a snarl.

Whether or not it was his wolf instincts kicking in, he didn't know. The blond felt his fanged jaw clench painfully hard, and his focus began to sharpen.

_Why that little_…

"How _dare_ you." Link growled viciously at the group, especially at Dark. He bluntly rose from his seat, causing his chair to crash behind him.

"You bastards have a _shitload_ of guts to even talk about her like that."

Blood dripped from the nail bitten cuts and stained the floor below Link's fists, clenched firm in frustration. It wasn't long before he stormed out of the room, slamming the door hard behind him.

_Stupid, stupid Link for cleaning… following… kissing… Stupid Link for letting that goddamn…_

The blonde's thoughts crashed together, and began to leak through his cobalt eyes and down his tanned face in exasperation. Link hadn't the slightest idea where the hell he was heading as he aimlessly entered one hallway after another, looking for something he also didn't know. Link carelessly flung a door open at the end of the hall, slightly irritated at the door handle that frivolously hummed as he turned it. The hylian had entered what seemed to be a dark bedroom, only to be lit by the occasional lightning strikes through a wall length window. Link could care less about his surroundings and paid no heed to where he was, but instead he crashed face-down onto the bed in the room, inhaling a long breath of the lightly scented sheets that engulfed his heavy body.

Soothing sounds of raindrops began to calm down the wolf side of the hylian, giving more time for thought. He wasn't sure if that was such a good thing, since thought only seemed to provoke his emotions even further.

Link turned his head slowly to examine his bloody, throbbing hand. Four sharp cuts engraved an arch in his palm, promising nasty scars in time.

_Midna…_

He stood still, deep in thought. Link had no idea what to do, or even what he should be doing. His anger was slowly, but surely cooling down as he listened to the soft patter of raindrops that were crashing against the window.

Three knocks were then struck upon the open doorframe, triggering alert to the blonde's senses and he sat up. He could feel his fingers prickle as they went numb from lack of blood, eyes growing fierce as they gazed upon the shadowy silhouette leaning casually in front of the candlelight.

"I don't even want to look at you." Link spat bitterly.

"And you don't have to." Dark retorted in his smooth, calm voice.

The brunette began to enter the bedroom, closing the door behind him with a click. Link swallowed hard, frustrated at his kniving other. Everything was black, and nothing was audible except for the steady beat of the blonde's heart, perfectly in sync with the sound of boots approaching the bed.

Lightning flashed sharply, lighting up everything in the room in an instant. Dark's face was merely inches from Link's own by this time, breath brushing across the hylian's tanned skin.

"How dare you. Is this seriously the reason why you brought me here? To _taunt_ me? To play with me so you can somehow get me to fight a freaking war against Midna?" Link snarled, increasing the distance between his body and Dark's by backing further up the bed. "Well it's definitely not happening. You can fight the twilight along with your messed up buddies back there without me."

"I never said that I was going to force you to fight anyone, Link." Dark stated coolly. "I simply needed your help to negotiate with the princess. And besides, you followed me here anyways." Dark teased. Even though he couldn't see it, Link knew he was grinning.

Another flash struck, causing a few fixtures around the room to hum from the following thunder. Link watched cautiously in the little moment that the room was visible as the brunette moved closer onto the bed, forcing the blonde to lie on his back and face upwards towards Dark.

"And I'm seriously supposed to believe that? Especially when your whole ugly council brings up the fact that you plan on waging a war? Sounds like a load of bull to me, Dark." Link stated boldly, contrary to what the rest of his body was feeling.

Pressure seemed to increase, pressing the breath out of Link's lungs as he felt Dark steadily close the distance between their bodies.

"I promise you. There's not going to be a war against your dear Twilight Realm. Those guys just got, mm, a little _excited_," Dark breathed softly. "It happens to the best of us."

The brunette slipped his hand under Link's shirt, cool hands tracing circles along the hylians lower hips.

"Excited? You seem to be 'excited' all the goddamn time."

Link brushed Dark's hand off to the side, slightly relieved but still wary.

"Hey, it's my tunic. I do what I want."

Link could feel his breathing falter as he felt Dark's breath grow hotter across his face, with one hand lightly playing with the blonde's jawline. Hair draped like a curtain around Link's face, Dark bent down to nip the hylian's ear. In prideful response, the blonde pushed Dark's shoulders to the side, causing the brunette to fall on his back with Link victoriously on top and pinning the other against the silky sheets.

"Just so you know, I'm on Midna's side. There's no changing that." Link spoke softly, unable to hide his grin.

Dark accepted his statement like a challenge and tugged Link's waist to the side, putting the brunette on top once again.

"Oh, we'll just see about that."

Despite the impaired visibility in the room, Link was strongly aware of every surrounding detail by now. The rumbling thunder that traveled through the floor and shook his body, to the body heat against his front sent pleasurable shivers throughout his spine.

"Damnit, why are you always pinning me against walls and floors and, now, _beds_?"

"Because you're cute when you're mad." Dark laughed lightly, silvery eyes glowing in amusement.

"Shut up." Link spat, mildly frustrated.

"I prove my point."

Dark leaned down slowly, hair falling along the frame of the blonde's face as he bent into a kiss.

Any thought, eager to be lashed out as a sharp retort was blown away as Link, to his surprise, returned the kiss.

Their lips moved in perfect sync, smooth, and indulgent. Link felt his chest shake as he gasped between each kiss, his body growing feverish with anticipation. The brunette worked his tongue in swift circles, eager but controlled, slowly transitioning to a stop without creating a gap between himself and the blonde. Refusing to let Dark have the final 'word', Link playfully nipped the brunette's bottom lip, feeling a grin grow across his face as he bit down.

"Oh?" Dark questioned and challenged flirtatiously. He began to move down on the blonde, nuzzling his head perfectly between the gap of his neck and shoulder. Link let out a small gasp at his defense; Dark was touching and flaring up the nerves in every sensitive spot. His neck, his collarbone, his _hips_.

"Dark…" Link breathed, trying in vain to keep his voice steady.

"Hm?" Dark hummed, still nuzzled in the nape of Link's neck. The humming only caused more flaming nerves, leaving the blonde breathless.

"Ah.. Um, is there.. Anyway.. mm.. that I could.. ah.. talk to… Midna?"

The brunette looked up for a moment, and then laughed lightly, sliding his hands back to either side of the blonde, moving upwards to bring himself face to face with Link.

The movement of Dark's warm, beating body wasn't making anything better.

"You're nervous enough to make small talk, are you?"

"Nn, no. I was just, wondering.." Link trailed off, frustrated and pouting.

Damnit. Why did he have so much control? His skin was smooth and cold, but remained hot when he touched Link's body. His gaze petrified him, and he felt like he should hate him, but he couldn't muster the energy to refuse the brunette.

There was a pensive silence. Dark was in thought, absent-mindedly playing with Link's ear, grin slyly across his face.

"I can arrange it. How else would I have you negotiate with her?"

Dark exhaled a long, slightly teasing sigh as he rolled onto his back. Link didn't move, but slowly shut him eyes to listen to his pounding heartbeat.

_Minda. I can finally see and talk to you again, thank God._

His nerves still frenzied, steadily began to calm.

"You had this all planned didn't you." Link stated with a slight edge, reaching to move away from his other.

"Come 'ere." The brunette reached over and pulled Link towards him, resting his head close to his shoulder.

"Oh hell no." The blonde refused, pushing half-heartedly away from Dark.

Dark laughed, grabbing the hylian's waste tightly to his own, only to cause Link to fidget and make a muffled "ah!". The sheets were all over by this time, being tossed towards the floor carelessly.

"Link, are you ticklish?" Dark laughed excitedly, reaching to torture Link.

Oh god.

Link couldn't help himself from bursting out in laughter when Dark gleefully played his hands along the blonde's sides, dangerously close to his lower hips. The brunette had Link pinned to the side of the bed, his head falling off the edge.

"Suh, s-stop it!" The blonde gasped, trying to sound as serious as he could. Everything was upside-down when he opened his eyes, to see a dragon-like servant crash through the door, face wrinkled with alarm.

Link hesitated, recognizing the now petrified figure as the guard of the gate he and Dark had encountered when they first arrived Chredia. The guard threw himself out of view and was now back out the door caught in a coughing fit. Dark had stopped attacking the blonde's sides, but remained amused as he stared at the now open doorway.

The servant re-entered the door, averting all eye contact as he held his nose with his scaly claws.

"Master Aniki," The dragon paused, taking a large breath through his mouth. "Someone… Someone from the council, she's.."

The servant paused, out of fear or loss of words Link didn't know.

Dark's face was serious now. His eyes were no longer a bright silvery color, but they were turning a dark, fierce crimson.

"She's been assassinated, sir."

- - -

tbc.


End file.
